Smile (Puckleberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Puckleberry fan fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Smile.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mature Rating.

***†**************************************

Rachel Berry was stunned. She felt stupid. She thought they were somewhat real even though they only lasted a week. She saw a different side to him that he kept hidden. In the end he was in love with someone else. Why can't she for once be someone's one and only. Why can't she find someone who would be proud to be with her? Why can't she forget...Noah Puckerman.

Yes, if you had told Rachel she would've dated one of her high school tormentors, Rachel would've laughed. Finn was the one for her. Or was he? She was so confused. The day he was slushied, she thought they had a connection. Then he not only said they were never friends, but finding out he was the father, The Real Father, of Quinn Fabray's baby and not Finn. Of course it would be with Quinn, the so-called Queen of the Celibacy Club. That was a joke. When Puck accepted the break up, he walked away. It hurt her a lot more than she led on.

Now she sat in the Glee choir room waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive so they can practice for Sectionals. She dreaded seeing Noah, but she will be damned if she let her hurt show. She doesn't need anymore tormenting.

Kurt walked in and sat next to Rachel. Kurt and Rachel tolerated one another, and probably her biggest vocal competition. She just doesn't know if she can fully trust anyone in New directions. The only members who didn't torment her were Matt, Mike, Tina or Arrie. The Unholy Trinity (Quinn, Brittany and Santana) were the popular girls, Kurt she never knew, Mercedes was wishy washy, Finn couldn't make up his mind. And then there was Noah.

Kurt: Rachel Berry what is with the long face? Is Streisand okay?

Rachel: I am just tired and want Glee rehearsal to start already.

Kurt: Rachel you can't fool me. What is up?

Rachel: Kurt please don't take this the wrong way by it is a private matter and no ones business.

Kurt: Okay why are we being serious? Our periods don't come until the end of the month.

Rachel looked up and saw Npah walk into the room. He glanced over at Rachel, gave her a half smile, then sat with Quinn, his baby's mama. Rachel sighed. She couldn't compete. Why wasn't she enough? Even Finn still wanted Quinn.

Kurt watched Puck and Rachel exchanged sad smiles. Kurt never saw the coming. Sure they shared the Jewish connection. And Puck always slushied Rachel, even said she made him want him to light himself on fire. Though Kurt had to admit, it was nice to see a smile on both of their faces. It looked genuine. More so than anything with Finn.

Kurt: Rachel, if you still want him then why did you break up with him.

Rachel: I just didn't see he and I working out. And now look at him, he is with Quinn, or Santana, or some cougar. Why can't for once I can be first choice? I cant always he what I want. I don't need anymore drama. Besides, I doubt he cared. He said we weren't friends.

Kurt: Rachel, I don't say this often. But maybe you are real?

Rachel looked over at Noah who sat with Quinn who covers her baby bump smirking at Rachel. She looked at Rachel mouthing, "I won".

Mr. Shue finally arrived, and clapped to get the New Directions' attention.

WS: Okay guys! Sorry foe being late. We need to work on Sectionals, but does anyone gave anything they want to sing?

Rachel sighed, then raised her hand. " Mr. Shue I have something to sing. Please?

WS: Sure Rachel go for it.

Rachel walked to the front of the room, and glanced at Noah. Rachel felt tears threaten to fall. This break up was harder then she thought it would be. But she is Rachel Barbra Beery, future Broadway star and New York bound. She's fierce and strong. But why did suddenly she feel so small. She nodded at Brad and the band. She really needed to learn the band's name, she thought.

"So small" by Carrie Underwood

(Rachel)

Yeah, yeah

What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem so small

*Rachel despite being a Diva, still felt small all of the time. But, when she was with Noah, he made her smile. She honestly believed someone cared about her. But, were they real or I I because she was Jewish or to make Quinn jealous. Which to be fair she initially wanted to make Finn jealous. That was until she got to know Noah. She glanced at him and he couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. *

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small

After she were done with the sing,.Rachel grabbed her bag and ran out. She could hear Noah yell, "Rachel! Wait" but no move to follow because Quinn warned him not to go. She was the father of her baby.

Puck sighed. He thought Quinn was it for him, but now he isn't sure. How could he let her slip away without fighting for them, for her.

Rachel, he whispered...

A/N: Well this is beginning. Hope you enjoyed. More Puckleberry to come


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Time for Chapter 2. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mature Warning

Puck watched Rachel run away, but he was held back by Quinn who suddenly used any mention of the baby over his head. Who does she think he is? Finn?! He is Puckzilla. But to the woman who ran off, knows him as simply Noah. Rachel. *sighs*

Puck: What the hell Quinn?! You have me mistaken with Finnocence.

Quinn: Leave Berry, excuse me RuPaul alone. We are having a baby together.

Puck: I told you I'd be there for you and the baby.

Quinn: Good, remember that.

Puck: Whatever, ill see you later.

Puck got up to leave the choir room, heading to his locker. He saw Rachel. She looked at him, then walked away. Puck wants to go after her. He admits he missed her, despite her crazy ways, Crazy Berry. But he was HiS crazy girl. Or at less she was. He usually doesn't do relationships or feelings for this very reason. He had her and lost her.

Finn: Hey man, what's going on with you and Rach?

Puck: Nothing man. Rachel gets crazy, she dumped me.

Finn: She at me that way.

Puck: Nothing I can do now. I've got to go. Ma wants me to babysit my sister. Later Finesse.

Finn: Yeah man.

Puck slammed his locker, and head to his truck. His mind was filled with thoughts of Rachel. He saw her at her car.

(Puck)

Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two-foot small

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love.

Puck wanted to just go up to Rachel and not hide anymore. Did he miss her?

"Hell yes I do," Puck cursed to self.

Puck will find a way to make her smile again , and to his face too. Rachel is his endgame...

A/N: Hope this was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back for more Puckleberry. If you have read any of my stories, I like to add drama and some angst because lets face it all relationships go through it, but I try to find a happy ending. Puckleberry are endgame in this and will get there. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. M rating warning advised

Puck was in the locker room after football practice trying to get his mind off the drama surrounding him. He wasn't perfect, but he was trying to right thing. He screwed up with Quinn, Finn, but surprisingly also Rachel. They had become friends when they were younger, but then by high school he was the badass popular jock. He dumped people in trashbins, slept around, and slushied. Including Rachel. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but he cared for her. It killed him that she had her eyes on Finn or that Jesse. He was with Quinn for the baby. He thought he loved her, but Rachel invaded his heart and mind. He hated seeing her upset, and tried to talk to her. What to do, he thought.

This sucks, he complained to self. Fuck this, he needs to talk to Rachel. He looked at the clock and figured he would go to her house to talk, and maybe if he was lucky..unscheduled make out session. Let's be honest she was a hot Jewish babe and let's be real who would turn down the Puckster.

Puck got into his truck and drove to Rachel's house. Her dads were away. He pulled in the driveway and saw Rachel sitting on her porch. She looked up when she saw him. She looked like she wanted to bolt, but stayed where she was.

Rachel: Noah, what are you doing here?

Puck: I just came by to say hello.i hate to say that it is weird not to talk to you. Usually I can't get you to shut up.

Rachel: I'm not forcing you to stay, and nor did I invite you here.

Puck chuckled. " Wow feisty Berry, Daddy likes."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Aren't you worried that Quinn will cut you off if you talk to me?"

Puck stared and thought he was imagining Rachel tearing up. But why?

Puck: Look Rach, this isn't us. Why are you so pissed off?

Rachel: I'm just..forget it. I've got to go.

Rachel turned up, but Puck wasn't having that. He got up and pulled her back to face him.

Puck: You're not going anywhere until we get to bottom of this. Please.

Rachel: Why do you even care? You're the guy who tries to be a manwhore.

Puck: What?! I'm confused. You knew who I was when you met me.

Rachel: I'm tired. I'm tired of coming last to Quinn, Santana or any other flavor of the day to you.

Puck: Again why does it matter?

Rachel got angry out before she could stop the words from spilling out.

Rachel: Because I love you. Damn it, are you happy?! Not Finn, not Jesse. You Noah. Just please go. Forget about me.

Puck stood there amazed. What the actual fuck? Did she just say that?!

Puck: Do you mean that?

Rachel: Please, just let me go. Forget I said anything. I get it ok it's gross to have Man hands berry tell the great Mighty Puckerone that I love him. Go away and mmph-

Puck pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. Rachel gasped but soon found herself kissing back.

Puck pulled away, and smiled.

Puck: Damn Berry, nice. And for the record..i care too. Please just take a chance on me.

Rachel: I don't know Noah.

Puck: Just..please..don't make me beg. Its usually other way around.

Rachel: Great way to ruin the moment. But, let me think about it.

Puck kissed her again. " I've got to head home, but I will see you tomorrow beautiful."

Rachel blushed, and nodded.

Rachel walked into her house, while watching Puck get into his truck. Small wave and he was gone. Rachel touched her lips, and Puck was smiling too.

The next morning, Puck got to school and saw Rachel at her locker. He snuck behind her kissing her softly on her neck. Not caring who saw him. He did notice Finn glaring, but at the moment Puck could care less.

Rachel smiled. She leaned back and blushed.

Puck: Good morning Crazy Berry.

Rachel: Good morning, Noah. How are you?

Puck: I missed you, and walking you to Glee.

Rachel and Puck talked, and the looks from their fellow Glee clubbers, jocks and cheerios didn't go unnoticed. Puck took her hand walking tot he Choi room. Suddenly a Cheerio approached Puck.

Cheerio: Hi Puck, missed you last 's get together.

Santana: Why didn't you reply? My sexts are too hot to erase.

Rachel looked at Noah, shaking her head.

Rachel: Maybe this is a mistake.

Puck: Rae, wait-

Rachel went to sit on opposite side of him.

Puck was about to Sa something, until Shue walked in.

WS: Okay guys, who wants to start us off?

Rachel glanced at Puck before walking to the front.

Rachel: If you don't mind, I have something to sing.

Will sighed and nodded.

Rachel: This song, its self explanatory. Pay attention.

Puck knew it was for him.

(Rachel)

Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out but you came home around three, yes you did  
If six of y'all went out then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner, I found your credit card receipt

It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah

I'll pack your bags so you can leave town for a week, yes I am  
The phone rings and then you look at me  
You said it was one of your friends down on Fifty-fourth St. boy  
So why did two one three show up on your caller I.D.

It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah

I've been through all of this before (I've been through all this before)  
So how could you think (don't think about me, don't think about it)  
That I would stand around and take some more (get going, get gone)  
Things are gonna change (things are gonna change baby)  
'Cause I won't be a fool anymore (you don't stand no chance boy)  
That's why you have to leave (I said yeah)  
So don't turn around to see my face (don't you turn around)  
There's no more tears left here for you to see  
Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me

Was it really worth you going out like that  
See I'm moving on  
And I refuse to turn back, yeah  
See all of this time  
I thought I had somebody down for me  
It turns out you were making a fool of me

It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah

(A/N: Glee - It's Not Right But It's Okay Lyrics | MetroLyrics )

Rachel glanced at Puck, before storming off. The glee clubbers all turned to Puck, who could only sigh.

Puck: Fuck...Rachel

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow some Puckleberry drama...don't worry happy times are coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, M rating.

A month has passed since Noah asked for a chance, and yet there are too many girls she has to compete with for his attention. Maybe she's been unfair, but she is done trying to compete and always coming second. And soon he will be sharing a child with HBIC Quinn Fabray. For once, Rachel just someone to fight for HER. Call her selfish, but she just can't seem to get her life and relationships right. She keeps searching for her happy ending. Although, maybe it is time to love herself and get to know who she is before she can give her heart. She always thought she would be with Finn, but there is something about Noah Puckerman she keeps getting drawn too.

Rachel sat in front of her locker studying, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the hand ,yanking her up. She looked up and it was Noah.

Rachel: What the hell, Noah?!

Puck: A little less yapping Berry. Follow me.

Rachel: What if I don't want to go?

Puck: Then I will be forced to take you anyway.

Rachel: That would be kidnapping and I will press charges.

Puck continued to take her to Janitors closet, locking the door.

Rachel: Noah, I swear don't make me kick your As-

Puck kissed her, cutting her off. Rachel gasped then slowly kissed back.

Rachel pulled away. "What the hell was that?!" she demanded.

Puck: Berry, had to shut you up somehow.

Rachel: Let me go.

Puck: NO.

Rachel looked at Noah, "Excuse me?"

Puck: That is the problem I've made. I've let you go. Not anymore. Yes the baby is coming and Quinn will be in my life. I can't help chicks find me hot. But, one thing that separates me from your golden boy, Hudson, is that I have never lied to you. I have faults but a liar I'm not. Yet Finn, is a hypocrite. How many time has he lied to you? Or walked away when something shiner came along?

Rachel: Finn loves me.

Puck: Not like I do.. Why is it that we can't stop staring at one another. So much sexual tension. Can you honestly say you have that with Finn?

Rachel: Perhaps with time.

Puck: Rachel, I am a mess, a loser, I have a baby coming and have no idea what I'm doing. I sure as hell don't want to be like my dad. But, I need YOU. You're the only woman who hasn't made like a Lima loser. I need you. Please. *Puck pleaded*

Rachel stared into his eyes and saw truth. She desperately wanted to say "Fuck it" and fall into Noah's arms. She wants him to love her forever.

Rachel: What about the other women?

Puck: Only woman for me is You. I hate seeing you cry. No more tears, baby. Where is the confident take no prisoners Rachel Berry?

Rachel: I don't know...

Puck took her hand, softly kissing her.

Puck: Well when you find her, tell her to come home, she's missed.

Puck unlocked the door leading Rachel to the choir room where their fellow glee clubbers were gathered.

Puck: Shue, I have a song to sing, and she is going to sit and listen.

WS: Go for it, Puck.

Rachel sat in the front, Quinn & Santana glaring.

Puck: I love you bave..i miss your smile...

(Puck)

Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by if you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just

(Puck/Rachel)

Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by

(Rachel)

If you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

(Both)

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile

(Puck)  
If you just smile

Once finished, the room erupted in applause as Rachel began to cry.

Puck: So Berry, will you give me a second chance? I love you.

Rachel: I love you more,Noah. Yes.

Puck: Yes?

Rachel: Yes, I will be yours. And Quinn and Santana..keep away from my hot Jewish American Prince.

Puck smiled as he kissed her passionately.

Puck: I'll love you until the end of time and I promise you will always smile.

Rachel: You better...

Puck: There's my Berry, just how I love her.

Kurt: Eek! Puckleberry is official...wedding planner called it!

Puckleberry finally happened...

************'

A/N: Michael Jackson - Smile Lyrics | MetroLyrics

hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
